Golden Girl
by krystalMage
Summary: Birthday fic for aclockworkat. Set in the Black Velvet universe. Dominique intends to make the summer before her last year at Hogwarts memorable, despite a date arranged by her mother, Operation Make-Dominique-Behave and male cousins who don't know when to back off. "Closer, Dominique," he whispered, "Come closer, I promise it will be beautiful."


Happy Birthday Cat!

Okay, make that a very delayed, severely off-schedule birthday fic! But it was for you and so i wanted it to be awesome. i just hope you enjoy it. So, without further dilly-dallying, here is your birthday fic! I wish you all the best1 I love you!

Here is the challenge:

**Pairing**: Dom/At least 3 OC's

**Type**: Humour/Friendship

**Rating**: T

**Setting**: BV Universe, maybe in a vacation before BV starts? Up to you as to when!

**Must Include**: Dom being the little Veela minx she is, fooling everything and everyone around her, keeping her mysterious persona, while dating various boys who have no clue she's going out with the load of them, and the girls only know what she wants of her escapades. It must include as well a Lily/Dom friendship scene at least! I love the Lily/Dom friendship moments: D Also, Mr Quidditch Player Extraordinaire must make an appearance!

**Other Details**: A fun vacation of the Potter/Weasley girls in the French Riviera, focused on Dom and her escapades and how she deceives everyone AND gets away with it!

**Prompts**: Beach, Yacht, Party, Sleepovers, Concert, Sweet, Naughty and everything in between!

Now I know I was supposed to have three OCs but I confess I just wasn't getting a plausible plot to sustain all three so I have two original characters, one of them being of course, Mr. Quidditch Player Extraordinaire (first mentioned in Chapter 2 of Black Velvet.)

I really hope you enjoy this one-shot.

* * *

**Golden Girl**

The balmy sea breeze caressed the crisp white curtains of the windows gently, like a lover. Dominique stood out on the balcony, arms outstretched towards the golden light of the morning sun. She stood on the tips of her toes and twirled around. It was promising to be a beautiful day and she couldn't wait to be out on the beach. Grinning to herself, as she made a metal list of the numerous things she had to do over this summer, her final summer before graduation. She was beautiful, carefree and seventeen, what more could she ask for? It would be a summer to remember.

She ran back inside and pounced upon the slender figure still buried under the covers.

"Wake up Lil! The sun's up." Dominique rolled off as Lily groaned for five minutes more. "We don't have five minutes to waste sweetie. Look outside, it's the sort of day made for mischief! Just think, beyond these walls, there is a world, where sand, wine, and gorgeous guys are simply waiting to be taken! Get up!" Dominique grabbed the sheets and yanked them off her cousin, who preferred sleep to boys. Dominique rolled her eyes and smacked Lily on her bottom.

"Up! Up you get! Clock's ticking, time's wasting. Now, I'm going downstairs. I expect you down by the buffet in exactly ten minutes." She put her hair up in a messy bun. She wore a white tank top and faded blue denim cut-off shorts. Picking her tote, she strode to the door, and called out to Lily, "And if you dare appear downstairs in pants, I will not be held responsible for my actions thereafter, am I clear?"

Lily grumbled something. Dominique raised an eyebrow. "What was that sweetie?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "I said I'll wear those indecent shorts you bought me, are you happy?"

Dominique flashed a winning smile. "That's what I thought. Ca va!"

Making her way down to the hotel's buffet area, Dominique glanced out towards the beach. There were girls playing volleyball, others spreading out their towels, ready for the day full of sun bathing. The beach was simply bustling with activity and she couldn't wait to be out there.

As she passed the foyer, a grand sign in golden letters upon a bed of maroon velvet caught her attention. It was an announcement for the Wizarding Summer Formal Cotillion. She pursed her lips. Oh yes. The Summer Cotillion – how could she possibly forget? It was all her mother, her aunt, Victoire and the French cousins had been talking about. Dominique had been told to be on her best behaviour and not pull any shenanigans. In fact, her mother had gotten so caught up in the Make-Dominique-Behave wave that she had found her a "suitable" date. The nephew of the French Minister for Magic was supposed to escort her to the Formal.

Dominique shouldered her bag and strode out to the buffet purposefully. Not if she had anything to do with it. Darling Pierre could try all he wanted but she wasn't the kind of girl who would impressed by how many cars his uncle had allowed him to show off for his 'date'. She was more interested in what the boy could do on his own, without the trappings of his uncle's office.

It was all so stupid! She was so sick of it all, sick of them all - Maman with her string-pulling, Papa for not opposing the hare-brained scheme, Victoire for actually suggesting it, and stupid stupid stupid Pierre for agreeing to be the poor sod she'd eventually dupe and ditch. Not that she had anything against him, but having a date arranged for her was so last century. Roxanne had laughed so hard when she'd heard, she'd almost pissed herself. Rose and Molly hadn't even tried to pull a straight face. Lily had been the only one who'd had the decency to look mortified, and then she'd followed it up with the gem – "Oh, poor Pierre, he won't know what hit him."

Well, she'd show them all….Dominique continued in this vein until she hit a wall. She yelped as her forehead struck something hard and unyielding – had to be a wall. But then, since when did walls come dressed in soft, white cotton and since when did they speak?

"I'm so sorry. Are you alright?" Dominique glanced up to find a pair of mesmerizing ocean-blue eyes staring at her with concern. The 'wall' she'd run into was the tall, muscular, unbelievably gorgeous man now holding her elbow. Dominique slowly blinked, buying time until she could compose herself. All her senses were on high alert and her veins seemed to be on fire as she gazed back at him. The irrepressible desire to shove this heavenly creature against the wall made her smile giddily, even as he spoke in low tones to her. His voice seemed to pour over her like warm honey and she cursed her hormones for dulling her senses right then. She wanted to be sharp and deadly in this instant, wanted to see him in sharp relief to everything else, but her lust-fogged mind continued to run in circles, presenting her with mental pictures of each and every thing she wanted to do to this man.

"I'm fine." She managed in the end. "I just wasn't watching where I was going. I'm so sorry."

"No, no, I am sorry." The slight accent with which he spoke drove little pins of pleasure into her and she had to bite the inside of her cheek to stop from looking like she was mental. "I was not looking. Not good. You're not hurt, I hope?"

"No. I'm fine. Just a little surprised."

He smiled. "That's good." His fingers were warm at her elbow. She glanced down at them, but he showed no signs of letting go. "I could never forgive myself for hurting such a beautiful girl."

Ohhhh. Adonis wants play, does he?

Dominique laughed softly. "I'm not that easy to break."

His eyes brightened. "An admirable quality in a woman."

Dominique simply laughed and began to walk past him.

"Wait." She stopped, smirked, and then pulling her face free of any expression, she turned to look at him inquisitively.

"Yes?"

"Are you going to the beach?"

"Maybe." She replied playfully.

He smiled again. "Well, if you go to the beach, _maybe_ you should stop by the jet ski station."

Dominique flipped her hair over her shoulders, not missing the way his eyes followed the movement. "And why should I do that?"

"Me and my friends, we like to race. Loser buys winner a drink."

"So you want to buy me a drink? You could have just asked."

He laughed. "I like your spirit. And what's the fun in just asking? And who's to say you'd say yes? You might just say no to torture me."

"I would never torture you. Not in public anyway." She winked cheekily at him.

His eyes grew wide for a second and his smile grew wider. "Well, why not make a challenge of it?" Dominique felt her pulse race. "We race. Winner chooses the prize. Agreed?"

"Agreed." Dominique replied, feeling a thrill race down her back, sending chills all the way down to her toes.

"See you there."

X

"Where have you been?" Lily ranted at her the minute she appeared at the grand buffet table.

Dominique swatted a hand in the air flippantly. "Just looking at the gallery. Why?"

"Why? Why she asks? Because you gave me hell about not being up at the bloody crack of dawn. You made wear these ridiculous shorts that barely cover my bum. Sweet Merlin, I can't even bend without flashing half the room. And then you disappear to Godric-knows-where and leave me here, stranded!" Lily scowled. "What do you have to say for yourself, young lady?"

"Ummm….try the pancakes?"

Lily groaned and ran her hand down her face. "Ugh, you're worse than Albus. You have the attention span of a butterfly on crack."

Dominique roared with laughter. Lily was always so entertaining when she hadn't slept till noon. She grabbed her arm and began to lead her out onto the patio that led to the white-gold sands of the beach.

"Let's just get out of here before Pierre shows up."

"Dominique! Dominique, attendez moi!" A smooth voice floated out from directly behind them. The girls turned to find Pierre, the French Minister's Nephew looking down at them. He was dressed casually and Dominique had to admit, he looked very good. But the over-confident smirk and the undeterred arrogance of his stance negated any attraction she might have felt for him. She curbed the instinct to scowl at him and tell him to sod off. Operation Make-Dominique-Behave was still on the cards, and if her mother got even a whiff that she'd been anything less than charming towards Pierre, there'd be a tongue-lashing she really didn't need at the moment.

So she smiled and responded numbly to his questions, his many many questions. But it wasn't very hard to keep Pierre satisfied since he obviously liked the sound of his voice. The girls exchanged weary glances as Pierre continued wax eloquent on Dominique physical attributes. Lily was happy she couldn't make sense of most of what he was saying, so she simply tuned him out.

"Ah Dominique, Vous avez tellement beaux ! I am so happy we are going to the formal together. We will have a great time…..and he went on and on.

Dominique felt like her ears were going to fall off. They were almost at the jet ski station. Dominique discreetly checked and felt her heart leap as she spotted her blue-eyed boy there with a group of older men. She kept her head down as they passed the station.

When they reached the spot Pierre had reserved for them, Dominique glanced around and lost no time in stripping her tank top and her shorts off. Pierre wanted to swim did he? Fine.

"Pierre."

Pierre's jaw dropped almost comically as he turned and took in Dominique in her gold bikini. "D-D-Dominique. You look – ah – beautiful." He gulped hard.

Dominique smiled seductively. She stretched languorously, watching as he struggled to keep his eyes on her face. "I'm going into the water. Join me?"

Lily frowned and rolled her eyes as Dominique winked at her. Pierre was having a hard time trying to speak. As he stood stuttering, she turned and walked into the water, making sure to swing her hips. The warm water enveloped her and caressed her body. Dominique shot out into the water like a seal. When she turned to the beach, she could see that Lily had settled down on her beach towel and was generously lathering her pale skin with dollops of sunblock. Pierre was past the water line, steadily making his way towards her.

He continued to stutter as he reached her. She playfully swam around him, splashing and trailing her fingers around his torso in a fit of mad mischief. When she was sure that Pierre really couldn't take any more of her teasing, she suggested swimming out to sea a bit further. As he over took her, she began to fall back and swam back towards the beach. They played around in the water for hours. Pierre never found himself anywhere close to Dominique. She was like a fish in water, always out of reach. But, he thought grimly, he would catch her yet. She was his for the Summer Formal.

X

It was after lunch that she finally managed to escape from Pierre. She told him and her family that she fancied another swim. Water dripped off her body and her golden hair as she took deliberate steps towards the jet ski station. She was almost there when the man from the hotel appeared. He froze as he took in her appearance, his eyes growing wide as he looked at her. He bit his lip and came forward,

Dominique smiled. "Hi."

"Hello. You came."

"I said I would." She looked about. "So this is the jet ski station?"

"This is it." He nodded slowly.

"Well, then, how do we do this?"

He laughed nervously. "I think you have won already. Anything I do after this, I do not think I can match you."

"What do you mean?" She asked softly.

"Err…how do you say, in pagan myths, they talk about goddesses rewarding warriors after success in battle. I think I am kissed with luck because….a goddess has appeared before me and I am now unable to fight." He whispered that last part and Dominique felt like his voice caressed her like the rays of the sun on her body. She blushed prettily and turned away, embarrassed for acting like a giggly teenager.

Boys always made idiots of themselves around her. She'd never had someone tell her these beautiful things. No one had ever had the presence of mind or the intellectual acumen to actually get around to complimenting her. They always ended up stuttering, or gawking or saying the first horny thing that cropped up in their pea brains. But now, there was this boy, man really, who looked straight into her eyes and told her that she was a goddess, looking into her eyes the whole time. His eyes didn't drop, not once. He caused more damage to her just standing there and holding her eyes than he ever would, trailing his hands over her body, but she couldn't wait to disprove that somehow. If he could turn her into mush by simply using his voice, she didn't know what he'd be able to do when his hands were doing the talking. A nervous thrill raced through her body and she looked at him.

"We'll fight fair. I want to race."

"You want to race? That is good. Good. Okay!" He rubbed his hands in excitement, his face lighting up at the prospect of a match. "Well, you need a safety vest and some gear and we are good to go soon, yes?"

Dominique flashed him a smile and they were off. She whooped in joy as the jet ski skipped and skittered over the waves, going faster and faster until she could see and feel nothing but the sea spray hitting her face and body. They cut across each other in a dance of daring and skill. Sometimes she would race away ahead of him and sometimes he would leave her sputtering in the spray. The race ended with no clear winner; they'd been having too much fun to actually keep track of how fast they'd been going or how many time they'd turned around just to play tag on the jet ski.

A beautiful yacht with white sails was the final stop. The jet skis were docked alongside and they boarded. They were given towels to dry off and asked to join the rest of the company for drinks on the deck. Rune took her hand and confidently introduced her to his friends. After making small talk for a few minutes, he led her to a secluded corner on deck. There was a boom as a shower of fireworks was let off into the air. Dominique watched breathlessly as the sky was lit up with huge burst of colour. Rune watched her, mesmerised by the play of the lights bursting in the sky, on her face.

"You are very beautiful." He murmured.

Dominique turned to look at him. "Thank you."

He looked at her curiously. "You say that like a girl who does not hear that often enough."

Dominique laughed softly. "Well, my cousins call me beautiful all the time."

"Cousins, eh? No boyfriend?"

"No." She said almost shyly.

"The boys around you, they're blind."

"No. They're boys."

"Eh? You don't like boys?" He asked fearfully.

Dominique looked at him, and burst out laughing. "Oh Rune, your face! No, I meant, they're immature. Like, they look at my face for …what…three seconds before staring my boobs for the rest of the conversation, you know?"

"Ahhhhh, okay."

"Nobody has ever called me beautiful like you just did."

"They are all idiots. You are beautiful and you should be told that and often."

Dominique laughed. "I am not sure I trust your intentions Rune. Compliments, wine, fireworks, a big old yacht, are you trying to seduce me?"

Rune's eyes heated up as he looked at her. He raised a hand and brushed her cheek with his fingers. "Are you seduced?" He asked huskily.

Dominique sucked in a breath. She put her wine glass down. She shouldn't be doing this, but she knew she'd regret it forever if she didn't kiss him here, in this moment. And Dominique had learnt never to regret anything she'd ever done. Leaning forward, she pressed her lips to his in a feather-soft kiss. She drew back only to be stopped by him. He curled his fingers around her jaw and kissed her slowly, his lips applied the tiniest pressure, coaxing her to move with him. There was a fire in her fingers that seems to be extinguished only when she held his face in her hands and let his lips write stories on hers. They burned as the sky burned with fire around them. The loud bursts of the fireworks worked pins and needles through the length of their bodies. Stars whirled overhead and the world disappeared for those precious few moments when there was just Rune, his lips, his voice murmuring nonsense in her ear, her shallow breathing, her fingers that curled up tight in his hair and her heart that beat in unison to his. She wanted this kiss to end, she wanted it to never end and she longed for that one second just before it finally ended.

Rune touched his forehead to hers. "That was…."

"Yeah….."

X

'Where have you been?' became the refrain that would greet Dominique everywhere she went for the next couple of days. She told Lily she was going to see Pierre. She told her mother that she and Pierre would be going around the city. She told Roxanne that she'd found a group of adventure junkies she was hanging out with. She told Pierre that she needed to run an errand for her mother, and after kissing him senseless so that he'd be a good boy and not snitch on her, she would escape to the beach to meet Rune.

She could have told her family about them, but the thrill of meeting Rune secretly and doing this so blatantly in the face of Operation Make-Dominique-Behave proved to be too much of a temptation for her. Besides, she knew what her mother would say to a relationship with a professional Quidditch player. She'd say Rune was twenty-two and thus, too old and too worldly for her. They heard enough stories from James about what professional players did off the field. It was enough for Fleur to forbid any dalliance before it even started.

They took long walks on beach, sometimes venturing into the water, some times racing each other on the jet skis. They found a small cove the second day and after one glance at the crystal blue water gently lapping the sand, they raced towards the water, stripping off as they ran. They splashed around and wrestled in each in the shallow water. Later as they lay upon the wet sand, water lapping softly against their toes and the warmth of the sun drying their skin, Rune turned slightly and pressed his lips against her shoulder.

Dominique felt her breath hitch. She rolled towards him, pushing him down into the sand. Propping herself up on her hands, she stared into his eyes. He watched her calmly. He stretched his hand out to her. His fingers brushed her cheek. Turning his face, he gently kissed the fold of her elbow. She felt a jolt race down her spine. Startled, she sat back. Rune pushed himself up on an elbow. He reached out to hold her face in his hand. He pulled her closer. She resisted.

"Closer, Dominique." He whispered softly. "Come closer, I promise it will be beautiful." Dominique took a deep breath and allowed him to pull her closer to him. His lips on her neck dissolved what was left of her resolve to keep things light and playful and casual. Her arms twirled around his neck and her hands wandered up and down his back. She gasped the first time he ran his fingers down her sides. Her little noises of surprise and delight gradually turned into giggles and long drawn out silences where she let her eyes do the talking. He didn't lie. It was beautiful.

When it ended, he lay on his side, watching her. She raised an eyebrow.

"What is it Rune?"

"I am thinking something very clichéd."

She smiled. "What?"

"I am thinking that I will steal you away and not give you back."

"You'd get sick of me, Rune."

"No." He sighed and dropped his head back against the sand. "But your family will not let me keep you."

"How do you figure that?"

He laughed. "Never mind. Dominique, would you stay?"

"Stay? As in, stay here…right now?"

He laughed some more. "No. Stay with me. Longer than just now."

Dominique turned to face him. "What are you saying?"

"I play Quidditch, yes? Stay with me. Travel the world."

Dominique laughed softly. She touched his cheek gently. "I have school Rune. I haven't even graduated."

He shut his eyes. "I know. It's like I said. Cliché." He was quiet for a very long time. "But, you will not forget me, will you Dominique?"

Dominique looked him in the eye and smiled. "I will never forget you Rune."

They lay there in silence until it was time to go back.

X

When Dominique walked into her mother's hotel suite at dusk, it had transformed into a war zone. Clothes were littered everywhere, Victoire was fighting with Teddy, Hugo was nursing a black eye, Rose was fussing over him, Roxanne and Albus were being told off by Aunt Angelina for some prank, and Lily stood at the sidelines looking very peeved.

She sauntered up to her. "I say, what's going on?"

At the sound of her voice, everyone turned to her as one. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?"

Dominique didn't bat an eye. "Didn't you know, I was out with Pierre."

Fleur's eye twitched as she glared at her middle child. "Pierre has been back for two hours. _Where_ were you?"

Dominique affected a look of indignation. "Didn't he tell you? Merlin and Morgana, I am going to kill him."

Fleur looked confused. "What? Tell me what? 'E said nothing."

Dominique sat down and shrugged. "We met this sweet old lady downstairs. She was looking for her grandson. Apparently he's some big shot Quidditch player. I decided to help her out a little. We found him."

Fleur gasped. "Dominique! I am so sorry. You were just helping somebody and I? Ma chere, forgive me. I didn't know."

"Thanks Maman." She glanced at Lily and winked. Lily stared at her and simply shook her head in disbelief.

"You are unbelievable." She deadpanned as they walked out of the suite.

Dominique laughed. "Yeah, I'm just that good, aren't I?"

"Which Quidditch player were you talking about anyway?" Lily asked slyly. Dominique looked far too happy to have just been helping someone out.

"Oh, just some dude." She replied flippantly, hoping Lily would drop it.

"Hmmm, I guess 'just some dude' really made an impression on you." Lily continued.

"Oh yeah. Big impression." Dominique answered absently. She bent over to retrieve a lipstick that rolled under the bed. Lily's eyes grew wide as Dominique's top rolled up her back and her shorts dipped further down her hip as she bent over in a ball to fish her lipstick out.

"Big, huh?" Lily asked with a growing smirk.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Oh, nothing." Lily replied jauntily. "Well hurry up, don't want to be late for dinner." She walked out the room. Suddenly, she turned and looked inside. "Oh and Dom, just thought you should know, you have a hickie on your bum."

Dominique whipped around to hear Lily's soft laughter echo from the hall. She blushed and shook her head. Turning, she picked up her tank top and peeked at the line of love bites dotting her hip, moving down and laughed.

Seventeen and beautiful. What a summer.

X

Please comment.


End file.
